Masquerade
by zeroxfortyfive
Summary: A nightly patrol, routine for Paris' own two superheroes, becomes unforgettable when Ladybug proposes an idea for some...team building exercises. Little did they know it would lead to some long repressed revelations...
1. Une Nuit de Bravore

Masquerade

Chapter 1: Une Nuit de Bravore | A Night of Bravery

Patrols across the city wasn't exactly the most glamorous of superhero work, but necessary. Not that Ladybug minded, however. The nighttime runs were a great chance to get some thinking done, and a good stretch of the legs after a whole day of being Marinette. She found the quiet solitude comforting and swung up on top of a nearby chimney to get a good look at Paris. The view from up high was breathtaking, with the lights of the busy city reflecting far across the horizon. She leaned into the chimney with a small sigh of contentment. Up here, the small stresses Marinette faced were utterly insignificant, completely meaningless to Ladybug. She closed her eyes, letting the cool of the night sink in. Everything was as it should be. Of course, until she heard the soft _thud _of boots landing behind her. Of course he had to come along right now and ruin the moment.

It wasn't a surprise for her to see Chat Noir. The two patrolled the city at night and met together after they both finished their rounds to make sure everything was in order. Although Chat Noir often tended to interrupt at the wrong times, she noted.

"Find anything tonight, milady?" he asked, head deep in an exaggerated bow. She rolled her eyes, still facing away from him. His flair for the dramatic could really be annoying at times. Of course, not _everything _about him was awful. The way he looked in his tight black suit, for example, wasn't so bad. She blushed a little under her mask at the thought.

"All's good in Paris tonight, Chat. Nothing going on."

"Well, it's a shame to have to go to bed so early, don't you think? I almost wish there was an akuma, just for something to do, you know? It's such a nice night."

Ladybug's thoughts raced to a different part of her mind. Sure, it didn't seem right to just say goodbye and go home. She did want something more, but it wasn't exactly along the lines of fighting…

It had been about five years since she had received her Miraculous, just a student in high school. It was an awesome power to have, but trying to balance her own normal life and superhero work often grew difficult. These kinds of things often served to get in the way of things she wanted to do as Marinette, not Ladybug, the biggest thing being…well…Adrien. Between her alter ego and the stresses of beginning university, she hadn't found much time to explore her relationship with Adrien. Not for lack of interest, though, that's for sure. Her legs still got wobbly every time he walked by, just as they did when she was fourteen. He just had that _effect _on her, like every time he looked at her she was the only girl in the room. The only person that mattered…and god, that's exactly who he was to her. It felt kind of silly to still hang onto a childhood crush, but then again, it's hard to get over something that intense. Getting older only made it worse, as her mind began drifting from worrying about nervous first kisses and scribbled love notes to…other things.

She noticed similar changes in Chat Noir. It was no secret he was a good-looking guy, and it only became more and more obvious as time went on. Honestly, he had a lot of the same good qualities Adrien had, she thought. He had the right hair color, the toned body, and the same piercing green eyes. Of course, some of it was the Miraculous doing its thing, but there was still a sort of raw _power _behind them. Whatever it was, it only helped his case. It was the kind of thing she'd think about late at night, stuck awake staring at her ceiling. Her thoughts drifted more and more to Adrien, then Chat, over and over, getting more and more exciting until she just couldn't bear it. Those nights often ended in a hand working its way down her lower half and sticky fingers in the morning, she noted.

She shifted somewhat uncomfortably. This train of thought always did her in just a little bit. It's one thing to be a 19 year old drooling over a boy, but another to be doing it in a skintight superhero costume, she thought. Something about tonight felt…different, though. She couldn't put her finger on why, but it felt like a good time to take the first step.

She thought to herself for a moment, then turned around to face Chat. Glad to see her face, he straightened up a bit and gave her a toothy grin. "Well?" he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice. "Any ideas?"

"Yeah, actually. But…it's kind of…well…different," she said, nervously.

"Alright, I like a change of pace," he said. "This kitty loves new toys."

"Okay…well…you can totally say no if you want, but I have an idea…involving…us…"

The end of her sentence trailed off. It was difficult to keep talking under that piercing, _beautiful _gaze. Her plan was something she only dreamed about telling him, never actually planning to act on it. Unless you count the feverish hours of preparation just in case she ever built up the courage. Or got just horny enough. Either was acceptable motivation.

Chat Noir stared at her quizzically, waiting for the end of the sentence. By now, he was keenly aware something was going on, and it only intrigued him further.

"Well I should hope it does," he teased, "otherwise it's not much of an activity for us!"

"Shut _up_," she snapped back. The teasing annoyed her somewhat, which gave her just the burst of courage she needed. "Look, I _want_ you. I don't know why and don't know why now is the time to tell you, but I have an idea if you want to hear it."

Chat Noir blushed deeply, mouth slightly agape. It was a good thing his cheeks were hidden beneath his mask, or their deep scarlet would have given away exactly how much he had been waiting to hear something like that. How could he not want this, he thought to himself. He'd spent the last six years of his life pining after this Ladybug and now she outright comes out and tells him she wants him? This was even better than how he ever planned on breaking the news to her, he noted.

"W-well, I'm all ears," he said, bravado faltering for just a second.

"Okay, here goes." She took a deep breath to steady herself. This was a lot more truth than she planned on spilling tonight. "I really want you to…be with me. I'm not dumb and I know you're really into me, and honestly, I'm more into you than I ever thought I'd be. I just want to see how this goes because _god _I need someone like you right now. I've planned all this out, we won't reveal who we are to each other, and we can just…have some fun and be all the better for it."

Chat Noir wasn't listening very intently anymore. Ladybug lost him somewhere around the "be with me" part. Did she mean like, sit on the couch together watching a romcom kind of together…or like…the sexy kind? Is she telling me that she wants to fuck or is something up with her tonight? His internal monologue raced feverishly as he tried to keep his composure.

His lack of a response threw Ladybug off her guard. She expected many different answers as she fantasized about it, the most common one usually being an enthusiastic yes immediately followed by a long, fantastic night together. She hadn't planned for an uncomfortably confusing silence, though. Small beads of tears welled up in the corner of her eyes as Chat stood in front of her, silent, his mind running a mile a minute. She slowly began to realize the impact of her words, and the blow she might have just dealt to their relationship. _Of course he doesn't want this, stupid Marinette! Why would he ever just agree to fuck his best friend out of the blue, that doesn't even make any sense-_

Her internal chastising was suddenly interrupted by another mouth on hers. Her eyes widened with surprise before fluttering shut as a sudden heat flushed through her body. Chat Noir had taken her into a full hug, lips locked with hers as if to say, _Yes, I'm on board. Tell me where I need to be._ The relief shooting through her veins was almost as powerful as the sudden feeling building up in her loins. Mercifully, after what felt like an eternity, Chat pulled away and looked at her with deep, lidded eyes.

"What's the plan, Bugaboo?"


	2. Une Fête Costumée pour Deux

Chapter 2: Une Fête Costumée pour Deux | A Costume Party for Two

They sat on the roof, together now, shoulder to shoulder. It was comfortable, close enough to show each other their willingness while they discussed the decidedly non-sexy details.

"Okay, so here's what I've got. Obviously, we don't want to go and reveal who we are to each other. It's just not safe," she said, matter of factly.

"Right," he responded. "But these suits don't exactly come apart. We'd have to transform back to get at the…uh…fun parts I'm pretty sure we need. Unless you're fine with just kissing all night."

"Shush kitty, we both know that's not what we're after here. So I thought of that, and so I had my, uh, friend make us something to solve that problem."

"You mean like a blindfold? You're a kinky little bug," smirked Chat.

"Oh, no no!" exclaimed Ladybug, a deep blush appearing across her face. "It's nothing like that. But I promise it'll solve the problem."

"Okay, I'll trust you on that." The skepticism in his voice was unmistakable, but the excitement of getting into Ladybug's suit far outweighed his logistical concerns.

"We're going to need a place to do it, too. Now, I talked to Marinette- you remember her- she's…uh…a good friend of mine. Her parents are out of town for the week and she agreed to let us use her room, as long as we cleaned up and washed the sheets after."

"Oh yeah, Marinette. That's a good friend right there. I'm not sure I'd let my friends do it on my bed," he responded.

"She's getting some free laundry out of it, so it's not all bad. Plus I think she thinks it's a good way to repay us from saving her life a few times."

"Not bad payment. I'd like to get to know this girl."

"Hopefully you guys get to really meet someday," she said, smirking. "I'll go over and see if everything's all set to go. I'll send you the address."

"Works for me, just give me a ring when you get there. I'll take a little cat nap and be ready when you call."

"Sounds good, see you in a few," she said, standing up with him. She tossed her yoyo around a nearby light pole, swinging off- but not before giving Chat Noir's butt a firm squeeze on her way out. _That's new_, he thought to himself. _I could get used to the whole sexy Ladybug thing_. Laying back among the roof tiles, he closed his eyes in a poor attempt to feign sleep. Of course there was no way he'd be able to get any rest, not with the prospect of finally getting to know his partner. Waiting until he was sure he was alone, he stood back up and began to pace the roof nervously. _She better hurry up or I'm coming to get her_, he thought as he repeatedly walked the length of the building. _Waiting might just do this little cat in._

Ladybug flew through the open skylight in her bedroom with a practiced grace. Making sure all everything in her room was in order, she flipped up her yoyo and called Chat Noir. "Everything's all set to go here, but take your time. I could use a little time to get ready…"

The excited (and relieved?) look in Chat's eyes was all she figured she needed in affirmation, so she snapped the yoyo shut and put it back on her belt. With a _spots off_ to Tikki, her outfit de-materialized around her, leaving her back once more as Marinette. Tikki spiraled out of her earring and onto her favorite cushion on Marinette's desk. Sleepily, she looked at Marinette with tired eyes. "What's going on Marinette? You look kind of nervous."

"Honestly Tikki, I'm finally doing it."

"Great!", yawned Tikki. "I'm always proud of you for doing what you set your mind to- "

She stopped abruptly, realizing exactly what Marinette was referring to. It wasn't exactly a welcome thought to her. Words began to spill out of Tikki's mouth as she processed what was going on.

"_OHMYGODYOU'RENOTACTUALLYGOINGTOHAVESEXWITHCHATNOIRTHAT'SSOGROSSIDON'TWANTTOBETHEREFORTHISUGH"_

Marinette giggled at Tikki's flustered look. "Relax Tikki! I know you don't like this kind of stuff, so I made sure you'll be all set tonight." Marinette pulled a small box out from under her bed. She set aside the condoms she left inside, instead pulling out a small drawstring bag just Tikki's size. "It's got a little pair of earmuffs just for you so you don't have to listen, and I got a pack of movie candy just for you to snack on while you hide. No need to watch or hear us."

Tikki calmed down a little at the mention of snacks. "Well, I mean, this helps, but Marinette, really? You're actually going to do it? I mean, I'm glad you're brave, but ew, girl! How do you _want _this sort of thing?"

Marinette rolled her eyes lovingly. Kwamis never had any need for anything close to sex, given the fact they were created at the beginning of time itself. Most took the needs of their owners in stride (Plagg knew exactly when to give Adrien private time) but Tikki, no matter how many masters she served, always got worked up when her Ladybugs needed more adult satisfaction. It would almost be cute if it wasn't so life or death for her, fretted Marinette, as she got Tikki's hideaway all set up. It was quite cozy, made from an old birdhouse. It was plenty comfortable, with a big door Tikki could shut to hide herself completely from the going-ons of the room.

Pleased Tikki was taken care of, Marinette headed back to the center of the room. Being Marinette was nice, but tonight, even without the Miraculous active, she was still Ladybug. She began to undress, starting with her jacket. She slid it off her arms, revealing her comfortable white shirt underneath. Grabbing it by the hem, she raised it up and over her head, revealing a lacy red bra. It was adorned with Ladybug's trademark black spots, a fun way of reminding Chat exactly what he was getting. Unbuttoning her pink jeans, she slid them down her legs, completing the matching ensemble. Her panties were the same color scheme, matching the ornate bra she wore. If she was going to do this, everything was going to be just right.

She stood in her room, nearly naked, finding it too hard to wait. The earlier butterflies in her stomach had started rocketing around, making her shake a little back and forth. In all her excitement, she realized she had forgotten her mask. Pulling it out of her box, she slipped it onto her face. She felt a rush of confidence through her, as she was Ladybug once more. Admiring herself in the mirror, she appreciated just how good her fighting-toned body really looked. _Maybe I could market this as a Ladybug lingerie set, _she thought. _After all, I still have the plans for these_. _I guess we'll get some feedback tonight. _She grinned to herself at the thought of what was to come.

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind than she heard the familiar sound of feet landing behind her. The sound was a little different this time though, sounding like-

Her breath hitched in her throat as she realized the difference. Bare feet, which probably meant he was wearing just about as much as she was.

"I can't look at you till you put this on. We don't want to take any chances."

She nudged the box with her foot, her back still to Chat. "You know what you need."

"Fair enough, milady. Just one sec-"

Reaching down into the box, he gasped a little as he pulled out a handcrafted recreation of his ears and mask. Everything was perfect, from the shape of the eyeholes to the shade of black. He slipped on the mask, contoured perfectly to his face. The Miraculous costume stayed on thanks to Plagg's power, but this mask was so well fitted to the individual shape of his face that it felt strongly secure without the need for straps.

Plagg took this as an opportunity to find somewhere to tuck away. He wasn't as disgusted as Tikki, but certainly didn't want to be there for the main event. Spying Tikki's hideaway from the corner of his eye, he floated over and invited himself inside. "Is this where we go so we don't have to look at them?" he asked. "Yep," replied Tikki, haughtily. She had nestled deep into her blankets, earmuffs on, as to not chance any glimpse of the two heroes together. "Feel free to cover your ears- I know I will," she stated before hiding back into the covers.

Satisfied all was set, Chat Noir turned back to face Ladybug, who was clearly distracted by his nearly naked form. All that separated her burning gaze from his body was a pair of tight black boxer briefs, adorned with a small green pawprint on the upper thigh.

"All set. You ready for this?"

"I've wanted this for longer than you can imagine," came the reply, in a sultry voice.

"Try me," was the simple response back.

She stepped forward, excited but reservedly gripping his semi-erect member through his boxers. He groaned in anticipation, fully prepared for what lay in store.

If either of them were to listen closely (not that either was paying attention), they could hear a small voice exclaim rather forcefully from the corner of the room.

"OHMYGODICOULDHEARTHAT" it shouted, muffled by three layers of protective blankets.


	3. Faisons Plus Ample Connaissance

Chapter 3: Faisons Plus Ample Connaissance | Let's Get to Know Each Other

Ladybug pulled Chat's face down and took him into a deep kiss. There was no need to rush things. Their adventures together were always a race against the clock, keeping people safe and Hawk Moth at bay. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight, it was just the two of them and enough lust to last them a lifetime. She wasn't going to pretend this was some heartfelt romantic rendezvous in the dead of night. She wanted him. _Badly._

Her mouth was a little preoccupied, which made it hard to tell Chat she was ready to go further. She knew that Chat wasn't going to go forward without her lead. _Such a gentleman, even when down to his boxers, _she laughed to herself. Taking one hand off the back of Chat's neck, she reached down and softly caressed his lower back. He groaned deeply in response. She could feel the pressure of his groin stiffen against her thigh. _That worked, _she thought to herself.

He wasn't able to keep himself steady much longer. Chat broke their kiss and stared deeply at Ladybug, drinking in the sight of her. Her big blue eyes stared up at him expectantly, bust heaving with heavy, lusty breaths. She followed his gaze from hers down, down, down…coming to rest on her spotted bra. The air in the room seemed to change in an instant- both knew exactly what was about to happen.

Chat reached a dexterous hand around Ladybug's back, reaching for the clasp on her bra. Unhooking it easily, the straps dangled on her bare back. He reached for the straps on her shoulders. Feeling the warmth of his strong hands on her body, she placed her hands on top of his. "W-wait," she said. Chat paused, giving her an inquisitive look. "I…want to do this _with_ you."

"As you wish, milady."

Together they both slid the bra off her body, tossing it onto the ground. For the first time, Ladybug felt properly naked. Her small pink nipples hardened slightly at the touch of the room's cool air. It only heightened her senses, as she stood topless before him. She could feel Chat's gaze staring intensely at her, full of appreciation, lust, and everything in between. He stepped forward, cupping her in his hands. She exhaled, the touch of his hands electric against her bare breasts. The sound only excited Chat further, and he roughened his touch in response. Each new squeeze elicited a small squeak from Ladybug. Finally satisfied, his hands wandered lower and lower until they met the top elastic of her panties.

There was no more reservation. A shot of lust flooded Ladybug's senses to the point where it was almost impossible to think. She instinctively grabbed out and firmly gripped Chat's boxers, pulling them down his legs in one fluid motion. She had dreamed about his manhood for quite some time, but seeing his cock tumble out in all its glory drove her wild. She was practically drooling as she took it in her hand.

"It's seven inches of glory, baby." Chat smirked, gesturing emphatically as if introducing a celebrity.

She could only mutter a shaky _shut up_ as she began to pump him in her hand. She moved slowly, fascinated with the feeling of warmth and firmness under her palm. The feeling was intense, to say the least. Chat, panting slightly, fell back onto the bed, bringing Ladybug (hand still attached) onto the soft sheets. "Sorry bugaboo, but it's too much. I'm gonna fall over if you keep- oh my _god…_" The end of his sentence trailed off as she began to move her hand faster. Her pace quickened, pulling up and down the length of his shaft. Her hand was so warm and soft, absolute heaven on every inch of his cock. At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. Her grip wasn't hard enough to be uncomfortable, but it was firm and definite in its motions. The pressure continued to mount, the feeling rising from his base out to the head. Finally, Ladybug's pleasuring was too much. He groaned deeply, hips bucking. Before she knew it, her hand was coated in Chat's release. He panted heavily, recovering from his intense orgasm.

Using her strategically-placed towel, she cleaned off her hand. "That better not be it, kitty," she teased.

Wit failing him, he answered. "There's…oh god…there's more. Just…give me a minute."

"You better be right or this bug is gonna be _buzzing _mad."

He paused for a beat.

"Did you really just say that?"

"I'm just making these up on the _fly_ while I wait!" she responded, teasingly indignant.

"Oh my god, Ladybug, puns are for fighting, not fucking. This is just going to make it take longer to get ready!" A grin made its way across his face. He wasn't going to let on to how much he enjoyed the puns. It was hard enough not admitting how much he loved her without wordplay thrown into the mix.

"Really," she said, voice suddenly dropping to a lusty timbre. "Will this help?"

In one fluid motion, she wrapped her lips around him. Even having only rested for a minute, lust took over control of his body once more. He stiffened in her mouth reflexively. She bobbed her head, taking the length of his shaft with ease. The feeling of accomplishment from making him cum once egged on her already insatiable mind, helping her take the last few inches of his cock as deep as it could go into her silky throat. Coughing briefly, she rose her mouth off his member and sat up.

"I daresay that worked, wouldn't you?" she smirked.

Chat's mind was in a daze. So much had happened in such a short span, and he really needed a minute to process the intense feelings every part of his body was reporting. Looking down, he saw himself at full attention once more.

"I…I…holy _shit _Ladybug…just…"

Words were suddenly difficult. He decided actions would speak louder than words. He grabbed Ladybug's shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed, rolling her over onto her back. Staring down at Ladybug, a palpable change in the mood could be felt. She suddenly felt more vulnerable, a stark difference from the dominance she just held. It wasn't intimidating, though- if anything, it felt more intimate between the two of them.

He started on her neck, placing kisses all the way down her body, curving over her flushed bust, down her toned stomach, and stopping right above her crotch. A quick glance upwards rewarded him with a flushed face, eyes positively dripping with want- no – _need_\- for him to continue just an inch or two lower. She was wetter than she had ever been. She'd need to clean the sheets under her hips later, although cleanup was the least of her concerns right now. Finally, after an agonizing minute of teasing kisses, Chat made his way down and connected his tongue with her moist sex.

She scrunched up her eyes tightly in response to the feeling. The waves of pleasure rolling through her body were some of the most intense she'd ever felt. Her legs gripped the sides of his head as he explored her over and over. Her hands, which were previously lovingly laid on his head, gripped his hair tightly. This feeling was amazing, but she still felt as if something was missing. She felt empty, like she needed all of him inside her at that very moment. Just thinking about it made her hips buck. She had made up her mind.

Placing one foot on Chat's shoulder, she pushed him out of her thighs. He sat back on his haunches, staring hungrily at her as he realized what was about to happen. She tilted her head slightly towards the open box on the floor. Understanding flashed across his eyes as he reached in and pulled out a condom. Hastily tearing open the package and rolling its contents down his cock, he pumped himself twice to make sure everything stayed in place.

"Ready, milady?" he asked, breathless with excitement.

All she could manage was a silent nod. Words felt too hard to form in her lust-addled brain. Lacing her fingers together behind his neck, she tossed her head back and the two moaned deeply as Chat slowly entered her.


	4. Une Démangeaison Rayée

Chapter 4: Une Démangeaison Rayée | An Itch Scratched

He was suddenly engulfed in a wet, warm heat. The intense sensation from his cock overrode all other functions of his brain as he tried to process the pleasure. He could feel every dripping inch of her as he slid himself slowly out. She gripped him tighter with her walls, trying to keep him inside of her as long as possible. Answering her silent request, he drove himself into her again, this time faster and with more force. She could only squeak out a small moan as the feeling overwhelmed her loins. He picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster and faster. What began as a small flame inside her chest erupted into a blazing inferno, lust consuming every ounce of her strength. She pulled Chat forcefully into a deep kiss, rolling her hips with the motion of his. Working together, the feeling was amplified tenfold and caused them both to cry out. Breaking the kiss, Chat looked down at Ladybug, her face positively flushed with desire.

"I wonder…_ah_…who's gonna cum first?" he teased in between labored breaths.

"I…I…_ohh_…I'm close," she moaned. "T-Tell me how much…_haah_…tell me how much you want me…"

"So…so much for no romance…" he muttered, grinning a little to himself.

"S-shut up, I…I just need it…"

"Fine…" He pulled himself out, instead placing his open palm over Ladybug's entrance. She whimpered in protest, clearly hoping Chat would resume. Instead, however, he looked at her with an intense look and began to speak.

"I've wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you in that red suit. The way your ass moves, the way it clings to you in all the right places, it drives me _fucking wild_." As he spoke, he slipped one finger between her wet folds. She sighed in response, grateful for the stimulation.

"You have no idea the long nights I've spent dreaming about this little pussy bouncing up and down my dick. You've no idea how much I've cum thinking about it."

As his voice got more and more intense, he pumped a second finger into her. She writhed under his touch, her groin absolutely burning with desire. He could feel her walls pulse slightly. He knew she was close, and he was determined to do everything in his power to get her there.

"What a surprise it must be for you to find out, laying here naked for me, that I _fucking love you._"

Her eyes shot open. Before she even had a chance to properly process what he just said, he had entered her again and was thrusting with a vigor new to her. The emotional realization along with her cresting the physical peak was just enough to tip her over the edge. Chat could feel her walls clamp down on his cock as her body tensed. Her voice raised into a deep cry as she came, hard. Wetness engulfed both their hips as she released all over him. The sudden intensity did Chat in as well. Quickly, he pulled out of Ladybug and hastily flopped his cock onto her crotch. Quickly, he pulled the condom off in one smooth motion. With a strong grunt, the first shot of cum flew out of him and landed square across Ladybug's chest. As he continued to cum, he painted her naked body with thick, warm ropes. A bit even made it onto her face, a sudden burst of heat onto her already flushed self.

Both cat and bug stared deeply at each other. Lots had been set in motion now, and it took a minute for the realization to wash over them. Thankfully, Ladybug was already laying down or she would have fallen over backwards just as Chat, rather suddenly, proceeded to do. They both lay on the bed, a sticky, sweaty, but _intensely _satisfied mess of tangled bodies.

It was a comfortable moment for them both to share, both knowing that not only had they found someone who could take care of the longing their bodies felt, but someone who could truly understand dating a superhero. The bliss was broken, however, by the strange sensation of rapidly cooling cum pooling on Ladybug's body. Chat, realizing this, quickly sprung for Ladybug's strategically placed towel and carefully cleaned her off. She giggled a little, partly at how the fabric felt across her bare skin, but also at how dutiful he was in his cleaning. However, as sweet as it was, she also decided to commit the sight of it to memory, just to keep in her back pocket in case he got a little too full of himself. _I'll only use it lovingly, of course, _she thought.

Once the aftermath of their escapade had been cleared away (she made a mental note to give that towel a double wash later), Chat curled up next to her, wrapping one arm around her back and one across her chest, in a sort of protective way.

"You know…I really meant what I said earlier. It wasn't just an in the moment kind of thing," whispered Chat. Their faces were so close that there wasn't a need to speak loudly.

"I…I know. And you know…I feel the same way," she said, breathily. Looking into his striking green eyes, it was suddenly so difficult to talk. She ran her fingers through his matted blond hair, feeling a familiar wave of nervousness wash over her. That wasn't something she expected to feel in the arms of her partner. Chat took her intense gaze as a sign of romance, and moved close to kiss her. Ladybug placed a small, timid hand on his chest, a clear sign to hold on just a second.

"What's wrong? Is it too much?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

Ladybug shook her head slightly, still staring deep into his strangely familiar eyes. With a shaky hand, she reached up and lightly grabbed the edges of Chat's mask. His breath hitched, finally clueing into her sudden tone shift. He offered no resistance as she slowly removed it. She let out a small gasp as she suddenly found herself face to face with the boy she'd dreamt about for years.

"Well…uh…this is…well…me…" he trailed off. She could feel the nervousness as his identity was revealed.

For Ladybug however, this was just what she wanted to see. To think that all the loving words, the caring touches, the _electric _feelings he gave her came from the one she wanted most- it put her at more ease than she had ever been. Anxiety replaced with a warm satisfaction, she removed her own mask, giving Adrien a good look at the face of his classmate.

It was his turn to stare agape. The cute girl in his class, the one who could make anyone feel welcome and cared for, the one always falling over herself to talk to him…was the confident, powerful Ladybug?

It was enough for him.

He pulled her into a deep kiss, bodies intertwined on the bed as they both sank into each other's comforting, welcome arms.

A lot of explaining was needed, but that could wait. Tonight was about each other.


End file.
